Oil slingers may be used to disperse cooling liquid in various engine compartments to lubricate and cool various engine components. Oil slingers can be a separable unit which affixes to a rotating member, such as the shaft of a gas turbine engine. Current oil slingers can comprise seal runners with low radial length to axial length aspect ratios to enhance stability and perform axial cooling, but current seal runners occupy significant axial space.